herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell - Minor Mending
'Minor Mending' Everything has an order to it, a way it is supposed to be. While living things have a complexity to them the involves an ever-changingness, inanimate objects don't. Thus, Ordimancers are able to begin their training in the mystical arts by learning about that nature and even restoring it to a small extent. Small objects, or small areas of disorder in larger objects can be restored to an organized state through use of this spell As order is not spontaneous, the energy required for this spell (as with many Order Spectrum Spells) is rather large. Expanding the power of the spell beyond its initial limitations is even more costly, but does not require additional rolling. 'Effect' Ordimancer rolls an active roll for the Minor Mending Spell. The volume of the object that can be mended to it's original state (as if it were brand new) is equal to the active roll in centimeters cubed. The complexity of the object that can be mended is as follows: * 0-10 - a tear in a piece of paper, a crack in a board, a tear in a cloak, or something equally simple. * 11-20 - a simple structure such as a pair of glasses, a frayed and tattered cloth, a pencil * 21-30 - a simple toy, a weapon, a portion of a suit of armor involving buckles etc., a 50 piece puzzle * 31-40 - complex toys, gears, watches, and mechanisms, a 250 piece puzzle * 41-50 - extraordinarily complex mechanisms with multiple moving parts, a 1000 piece puzzle * 51+ - puzzles over 5000 pieces For an additional 20 EDR or Myr, the Ordimancer can double the volume (but not the complexity) of the object to be mended. This energy may be spent after the active roll is made. 'Spell Construction' *'DS: 8' *Tier 0 *'Spectra:' Order 10 *'Purpose:' Transformation 4 *'Casting Time:'1 Round 0 *'Duration: '''None 0 *'Duration-Ticks:' None 0 *'EDR:' 1/10 TSB + 15 -15 *'Intensity:' None. 0 *'Number of Targets:' 1 2 *'Prerequisite:' None 0 *'Range:' Short 2 *'Shape:' 3 Dimensional - Volume 6 *'Focus:' None 0 *'Verbal Component:' "Repair." .02 *'Somatic Component:' Order and transformation runes drawn in the air above or before object to be mended. .04 *'Material Component:' 0 'Character Sheet Example' ''An ordimancer apprentice is required to clean their room before breakfast at the academy. They begin with the bed. The ordimancer's active roll is a 28 and so they are able to organize a volume equal to 28 centimeters cubed. This is sufficient to put the sheets and blanket on the bed in a made fashion. 'Navigation' Spells Listed Alphabetically [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes